Dreaming about the enemy
by mitzi.a.jones
Summary: Olivia can't seem to stop dreaming about the enemy! Rated M. One shot. R&R


Olivia and Trever has just finally gotten home from a night out. When they finally opened the door, they crashed into a few things wile kissing each other, neither one of them caring for the broken picture frames. That will be taken care of later. They were focusing on each other. After teasing each other all night at the restaurant both of them were sexually frustrated.

Trever quickly shredded himself of his clothes all while Olivia was doing the same. All night he had a raging hard on for her and now he finally freed it. Olivia got so turned on by this, she kneeled down and covered Trever's huge shaft with her hot mouth.

"Fuck, yes". Trever's eyes rolled to the back of his head feeling Olivia's hot, wet mouth on his dick. He was about to cum when Olivia started playing with his balls. He pulled her up and crashed his lips on hers. He then continued his trail of kisses down her body until he came face to face with her clit. He ravaged her. It felt so good. Olivia was sweating and shaking. She felt her orgasm coming and she couldn't take it any more. Olivia came hard and screamed her loudest. She wasn't a screamer but it felt so damn good.

Olivia woke up with sweat dripping down her face. "It was just a dream". She kept telling herself. "But is felt so real". She looked over to alarm and turned it off because she was due to wake up in about three minutes. "I really need to stop dreaming about him". Ever since she got Noah, she has been having wet dreams about Trever Langan. At first they were okay but now it has gotten really graphical and sexual.

She got up to check on her little Prince Noah to find him still sound asleep. She took a quick shower and got herself ready for work. When she was done, she made a bottle for Noah. She then woke him up and got him ready for the day. A half hour later they were both ready and Noah's babysitter Lucy arrived.

"Good morning Lucy" Liv said as she opened the door for the petite young woman to let her in.

"Morning Olivia. Hey little man" Lucy said happy to see them both while Noah gave her a wide smile.

"Hey Lucy. Thanks. I gotta go. Bye Noah" Liv said giving him a kiss on his chubby cheek.

* * *

><p>Olivia was the first to walk in to the precinct that morning. She went into her office to get started on some much needed paperwork. About an hour later everyone was already there filling out paperwork, each of them having a feeling that it was going to be a much needed slow day.<br>Olivia decided she was going to get some lunch on her break. She deserved it. She loves spending time with herself to clear her mind. Although she loves spending time with her prince, a walk to clear her mind was very much appreciated. She stepped out of her office to announce her departure.

"Hey guys. I'm going to get some lunch. Anyone want anything?" She asked all of her colleagues while everyone mumbled "NO", too engrossed in their paperwork.

Olivia stepped out onto the side walk deciding that the diner down the street would be nice and is a safe walking distance. She decided to clear her mind of work and she wondered what Noah was doing right about now so she sent Lucy a text asking what were they doing. A minute later her phone buzzed and she looked at it to see her precious prince smiling with his favorite "spongebob-squarepants" toy. She smiled at the picture and sent a quick 'thanks' back to Lucy for sending the picture. Over the next few minutes Olivia was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she was already at the diner.

She stepped into the diner and went on the line deciding on what she was having. She then glanced out the window and saw a familiar person heading for the door. She wished this person wasn't coming in here. She wished she could just go back to the precinct but that thought flew out of the window when this person entered the diner and came straight her way. Olivia saw him through the mirror and pretended not to see him. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Hello sergeant Benson. What a coincidence". Trever Langan said with a gorgeous smile on his face. Olivia wanted to fuck him right then and there.

"Hello counselor" Olivia said not showing her feelings toward the very fine man she is strongly attracted to.

It was finally Olivia's turn at the front of the line. She was about to turn around when Trever went in front of her. "Why don't you let me buy you lunch". He said with that beautiful smile again.

"I don't think that would be a good idea". She said straight face, wondering why she was turning him down.

"Nonsence. It is always a good idea to buy lunch for a very beautiful lady". Trever said turning around and dismissing whatever she was about to say. While he was ordering for them both she couldn't help but check him out. His nice ass and long legs covered up buy his very expensive suit. 'I bet he has a great ass and a nice six pack under that suit' Olivia thought to herself.

Trever smiled to himself knowing Olivia was checking him watched through the mirror in front of them as she stared at him. He wondered what was going on in her head. He secretly liked her and by the way she was staring at him, he could tell she liked him too. Olivia looked up the same time Trever looked away and she knew she had been caught. She cursed to herself knowing that he saw her checking him out. She wondered if he knew what she was thinking about doing to him. Sometimes she felt so wet just thinking about him but she kept those thoughts to herself.

"Olivia" Trever said for the umpteenth time, trying to get her attention. Their food had arrived and she looked like she was in another world.

"I'm sorry what?" She said as he grabbed their lunch and turned towards her.

"Our food is ready lets go find a seat to eat". He said as he started walking back to their seat, choosing to bring up her spacing out habits.

Halfway through their meal Trever realized that Olivia wasn't going to start the conversation so he took it upon himself to start talking to her.  
>"So, Um... How is work?" Trever asked the first thing that came to his mind.<p>

"Work is good. Usual" Liv shrugged showing she didn't really want to talk about that.

"Okay, How's life?" He asked, not really knowing what else to talk about.

"You really suck at making conversation you know" Olivia said with a smile plastered on her face. it made her secretly happy to know that Trever was nervous around her.

"Yeah well at least I'm trying." He told her tying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Anyway, thanks for lunch but I have to head back to the precinct." Liv said getting up and Trever followed suit.

"Anytime" Trever walked Olivia halfway to the precinct but then she stopped and told him that she could walk the rest of the way by herself. He knew it was because she didn't want to be seen with him. In her world, she was the enemy. He was the one whoes job is to make there's harder. He let scumbags out on the streets and Olivia didn't know if it was because he was good at his job or because he was just a gorgeous man but she wanted him bad.

She just forgot about her weird lunch with the enemy and walked the rest of the way to the precinct. She still couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be taken to bed with the attorney. She wet to her desk and filled out her paperwork and went home by seven o'clock.

When Olivia got home she relieved the babysitter and went to spend time with Noah. They had fun for about a half hour when Olivia took him to have a bath. Bath time took a little while too because all Noah wanted to do was splash and play with his toys. When they were finally done with his bath, Olivia rocked Noah to sleep and put him in his crib. "Goodnight my sweet boy. I'll see you in the morning" Liv said as she gave him a light kiss on his forehead and went to the living room leaving his door slightly ajar. Olivia started cleaning up the mess they made from when they were playing and was finally about to take a seat when she heard a knock on her door.

Olivia looked over to the clock to find it was just after nine. She looked through peephole and was shocked to see who was on the other side of the door. She quickly recovered when the stranger on the other side knocked again, although this was no stranger to her dreams. This was the man who's luscious body haunted her dreams at night. Olivia regained control of the situation and opened the door.

"Counselor, what are you doing here?" Olivia said as she tried her hardest not to look at his body but her eyes betrayed her and she stared mentally undressing him. He stood there in just a white wife beater shirt and some jeans. Under his shirt she could see his chiseled chest and that was just the start of it.

"May I come in Olivia?" Trever asked with adark voice and a smirk as he noticed Olivia checking him out for the umpteenth time that day.

"Umm... Sure" Olivia said as she opened the door a little more so he could come in. When he passed her, his scent completely caught her off guard. She was in complete awe with how he could turn her on without even knowing. She didn't know what she was doing letting him in her apartment but all she knew was that he was either going to need to leave before she embarrassed herself or they could just have a reenactment of her wildest dreams.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she closed her door and locked it and when she turned around she finally seen the lust in his eyes and before she knew it, in one single swift stride, he was in her space kissing her. With no hesitation she kissed him back and Olivia realized that she was in a frenzied make out session, pressed up against her front door with Trever Langan.

All thoughts went away when they started clawing at each others clothes and heading for Olivia's room with him carrying her. Neither one of them broke the kiss as they fell on the bed. When they finally needed air she reached down and took off his pants. Olivia was shocked to say the least when she saw the size of him. He wasn't just long, he was thick too. She loved that his rippling abs and handsome features didn't stop there. She didn't waste anymore time and she sucked him hard.

Trevor hadn't seen anything so sexy before in his entire lifetime. Olivia was one of the most sexiest cops in the NYPD. Everyone wanted her. Thats why it felt so good to have her hot mouth wrapped around his dick, sucking him dry. Trevor didn't want to cum yet so he pulled her face to his, slipping his tongue in her mouth and flipping them over to he was on top of her. He started playing with her breasts, taking time to give each nipple special attention. Trevor then leaved a trail of butterfly kisses down her body until he reached her core. He could smell the arousal radiating off of her and she would have begged him right there and then throwing her pride out the window if he hadn't given her what she wanted.

Trevor circled his mouth around her clit and started pumping a finger in her. "Oh my gosh Liv your so tight". All Olivia could do was moan in response. Olivia made a high pitched squeal when Trevor added another finger. She matched his thrusts and was about to come when he suddenly stopped.

"Trev..." Olivia was cut off when she felt Trevor slam his hard dick in her tight pussy. Olivia was in complete ecstasy with the way this man made her feel. Within seconds she was coming around his dick and was right behind her. It felt so good to be in his arms. With them both reeling down from their highs Olivia heard the faintest whimpers.

Olivia opened her eyes to find she was sitting on her living room couch. "Must have fallen asleep after putting away Noah's toys".She felt a wetness in between her legs and thought to herself that she really needed to do something about these dreams that made her wet all the time She mused to herself. She went in Noah's room to find him crying waiting for her

She picked him up out of his crib and started singing to him to calm him. While her singing was no competition to any famous singer, Noah thought she had a lovely voice and in no time he was back to sleep. After making sure the apartment was secured, Olivia made her way to her bed and fell straight asleep. Dreaming about none other than the enemy.


End file.
